Amor Medieval Sonadow
by Kathleen The Vampire
Summary: Sonic se enamora de Sir Lancelot pero si quiere vivir feliz y tranquilo en Avalon tendrá que derrotar a Mephisto .-"Todo esto acabara, derrotaremos a Mephisto y al desgraciado de Héctor... lo juro"-. llegara a cumplir esa promesa? yaoi, aventura y drama
1. Confesión

**A ver qué les parece este fic Sonadow, tiene drama, un poco de romance y violencia :3**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Confesión**

Después de derrotar al caballero Negro y a Merlina (Juego: Sonic y el caballero Negro), sus tres caballeros, la dama del lago e incluso Merlina quisieron que Sonic se quedara ya que él era el verdadero Rey, Sonic no sabía si irse o quedarse le gustaba tanto ese lugar era tranquilo, le daban respeto y no había nadie que lo molestara (Eggman y Amy). No sabía que responder. Percival (Blaze) le propuso quedarse hasta que lo decidiera. Sonic acepto y se fue al castillo. Ni bien llego se abrieron las grandes puertas se podía ver a todo el personal del castillo, una alfombra roja y larga, con forme iba avanzando sobre aquella alfombre el personal inclinaba su cabeza como señal de respeto, este se sentía un poco nervioso puesto que todos lo observaban.

Después de aquel incomodo comento una de las sirvientas lo llevo a su aposento real, esta abrió la puerta dejando a Sonic sorprendido era una habitación enorme, una cama donde podrían caber 4 personas desde lejos se veían que eran de tela fina, un balcón enorme donde podía ver el jardín real, aquel jardín era tan inmenso no pareciera que estuviera dentro del castillo, un baño que en vez de tina tenía algo parecido a una piscina.(?) Sonic le pregunto a la sirvienta si ese cuarto era para él solo esta le responde que sí era el aposento del Rey y que el dormiría ahí solo o hasta que elija a su reina. reina? Eso sería algo muy difícil de decidir ya que sabía a quién quería y no estaba ahí con él. Sonic se sentó en la cama, era tan suave pensaba que estaba sentado en una nube, la sirvienta saco de un gabinete un manto rojo. Se acercó a Sonic y se lo puso este le pregunto para que le ha puesto aquel manto esta le responde diciéndole que se lo tenía que poner ya que era El Rey. Sonic no tuvo más opción que usarlo, la sirvienta le dijo a Sonic que fuera al comedor porque ya era hora de almorzar, este esperaba a que saliera la sirvienta primero como señal de caballerosidad pero la sirvienta no se movía espero pero nada, así que salió el primero y detrás de él fue la sirvienta, por el camino al comedor Sonic quiso entablar una conversación con ella.

Sonic: cómo te llamas?

?-?: Laurenea… su majestad.- dijo mientras caminaba, Sonic quería seguir conversando con ella así que se puso a caminar a su costado. Era una gata de color morado, cabello color negro largo y lacio.

Sonic: y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí trabajando?.- Sonic trataba de seguir aún más la conversación y se lo dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Laurenea: hace unos 3 años, su majestad .-le respondió con la mirada baja y con una expresión de triste, eso no le gustó mucho a Sonic, en algo habrá estado pensando para ponerse así-.

Sonic puso su mano encima de su hombro haciendo que ella lo mirara, Sonic la miro y le pregunto porque estaba tan triste ella le responde que desde hace tres años que no ve a su "madre" por estar en el castillo. Sonic le dijo que podría ver a su madre mañana si quería que no tendría ni un problema si se iba del castillo por un día. Al oír eso la sirvienta no pudo soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, después de 3 años tan largo podría ver a su quería "madre".

Laurenea: gracias… majestad.

Sonic: por favor, dime Sonic

Después de tan larga caminata al comedor la sirvienta abrió la puerta donde se encontraba la mesa redonda, se sentó en un trono especialmente para él, a su derecha estaba sentado Lancelot (Shadow) y a su izquierda estaba Percilval, que después seguía Gawain (Knuckles). Sonic observaba a sus caballeros, que raro, por que Lancelot era el único que no se levantaba su visera? Era como si no quisiera que lo viera y así paso todo ese tiempo, comiendo con la visera abajo, que acaso no le incomodara comer así?

Sonic se pasó comiendo y pensando el por qué Lancelot no quería levantar su visera, Percival y Gawain ya habían terminado de comer, se levantaron de su asiento se despidieron cortés-mente de Sonic y se fueron, Sonic también ya había terminado de comer y se levantó de su trono y no pudo evitar notar que Lancelot seguía comiendo, al parecer se tomaba su tiempo para comer, comía con unos modales tan refinados. Sonic no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras salía del comedor despidiéndose de él.

Sonic: Me retiro, Lancelot

Lancelot: Majestad… no tiene por qué despedirse, yo soy el que tiene que hacerlo. Lancelot se levanta de su asiento, se hacer a Sonic, y le hace una reverencia despidiéndose de él y le pide disculpa por no haberse despedido antes que él lo hiciera. Sonic acepta su disculpa aunque no tenía por qué no había hecho nada malo contra él. Lancelot y Sonic se retiran yendo cada uno por pasillos distintos.

Apenas Sonic había salido del comedor, la sirvienta lo seguía nuevamente. Sonic jira su cabeza mirándola sorprendido preguntándose, "me va a seguir todo el rato?". La sirvienta se dio cuenta que le incomodaba que lo siguiera a todos lado, se disculpó y se fue. Sin querer llego a una puerta que ni él conocía, y se escuchaba como si dos personas estuvieran peleando. Sonic abrió la puerta, eran Gawain y Lancelot los que estaban peleando, al parecer estaban practicando mientras Percival practicaba con su espada, los tres caballeros notaron la presencia de su Rey dejaron lo que estaba haciendo y lo saludaron. A Sonic no le gustaba que lo saludaran a cada rato eso ya se había vuelto molesto para él.

Percival le pregunto a Sonic que estaba haciendo aquí Sonic le respondió que se había perdido, el castillo era tan grande y con tantos pasillos y puertas, cualquiera se perdería ahí. Sonic quiso practicar con ellos, estaba aburrido y sin nada que hacer, Gawain se rehusó, como su Rey iba a practicar con ellos? Y no era cualquier práctica, sino una donde tenías que pelear con una espada, este cogió una espada que estaba apoyada en una pared, se quitó el manto que tenía encima, su corona y se puso en guardia. Los caballeros ya no pudieron negarse, después de todo era su rey y tenían que obedecer lo que decía. El primero fue Gawain, con sus dos grandes espadas en sus manos se puso en guardia, sabía que debía de estar en alerta ya que su rey era muy rápido. El combate empezó ambos eran fuertes, Sonic no sabía pelear con espada pero, después de todo lo que había pasado ya se había acostumbrado. Hizo un movimiento rápido que hizo caer al suelo a Gawain, Sonic le da la mano como en señal de amistad y este la estrecha su mano mostrando una sonrisa. La siguiente era Percival con su fina espada en mano, Sonic ya dominaba bien la espada pero no como Percival. Era muy buena, Sonic hizo que la espada de Percival se resbalara de su mano haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo, En sí Percival ya estaba derrotada, ella no podía luchar sin su espada al parecer su rey era más bueno luchando aunque duro más tiempo que Gawain pero al igual que Gawain, Sonic le dio la mano a Percival.

El último era Lancelot con su gran espada en mano, era casi del mismo tamaño que Excalibur. Se puso en guardia y empezó el combate, ambos eran buenos en un movimiento rápido Sonic logra que la espada de Lancelot cayera al suelo pero no detenía a Lancelot él quería seguir peleando con o sin espada eso le gusto a Sonic y para que sea más justo también soltó la espada que tenía en mano. Sonic y Lancelot comenzaron a luchar a puño limpio, cada uno tenía muy buenas técnicas pero no podían golpearse uno al otro. Se veía divertido! Percival también quiso luchar se metió y ya eran dos contra uno, Gawain no quiso quedarse atrás y se unió a ellos, esto le gusto a Sonic, le encantaban los retos este derroto primero a Percival con facilidad, mientras Sonic peleaba con Lancelot, Gawain aprovecho en darle un golpe directo pero fallo, Sonic lo esquivó con rapidez al hacer eso Sonic tropezó y se calló encima de Lancelot quedando a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, ambos sentían sus respiraciones agitadas por estar luchando, Sonic miro a Lancelot pero como estaba con la visera abajo solo pudo ver sus mejillas que estaba un poco rojas. Ambos caballeros vieron aquella escena y solo se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Sonic se levantó rápidamente y también estaba un poco rojo, Lancelot seguía en el suelo todavía un poco rojo y en shok, Sonic cogió el manto rojo, se lo puso y se fue sin decir palabra.

Sonic: Qué fue eso? .-Pensó Sonic, se sentía raro su corazón latía tan rápido más de lo que corría él, porque se puso así? por la lucha? No, era otra cosa, algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida-.

Sonic se fue corriendo hacia su aposento mientras Lancelot aún estaba sentado en el suelo recordando lo que había pasado hace unos instantes por poco y besaba a su rey, que dirían los caballeros de él? si eso pasaba? Gawain se acercó a Lancelot, le pregunto si estaba bien. Lancelot se para respondiéndose .-"Estoy bien, solo fue una fuerte caída."-. Lancelot coge su espada y sale de aquel cuarto para dirigirse sus aposentos, Sonic estaba en su aposento echado en su cama pensando. Que era lo que sentía .-"Me hubiera gustado besar esos labios tan tentadores… No! Pero en que estoy pensando?! Yo amo a Shadow no a Lancelot aunque, no sé si Shadow me ama como yo lo amo a él. Entiendo por qué me atrae Lancelot. Necesito verlo, necesito saber lo que siente por mí"-. Se dijo así mismo sin dejar de pensar en él.

Era de noche con una tormenta repentina, Sonic estaba echado en su cama cuando tocan la puerta, abre la puerta y era la sirvienta avisándole que era la hora de la cena, este sale de su aposento y se dirige al comedor. Cuando Sonic llego solo pudo ver a dos de sus caballeros sentados. Se sentó y todo estaba tan callado como siempre, Sonic quiso romper el silencio.

Sonic: Alguien sabe por qué no está Lancelot con nosotros?

Gawain: majestad, Lancelot me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer… eso es lo único dijo.

Sonic: ok Knuckles

Gawain: Quien?

Sonic: oh, disculpa Gawain me he confundido.

Gawain: no os preocupe majestad… por cierto, ya lo ha decidido?

Sonic: en realidad no… es que… aquí me tratan bien, tengo respeto, es muy tranquilo y pacifico pero… allá tengo a mis amigos, ya tengo una vida.

Gawain: Pero majestad, aquí podríais comenzar una vida y-

Percival: Gawain!... Majestad le pido que no se valla usted es el rey piense en sus súbditos, todos creen en usted, el reino necesito un buen liderazgo y quien mejor que usted es valiente, justo y de buen corazón, por favor majestad no os valla .-le hablo tranquila y con una vos muy suave-.

Dicho esto Sonic no supo que responder solo les dijo que lo seguiría pensando, ya había terminado la cena los caballeros se despidieron de su rey y se retiraron del comedor, Sonic se fue a su aposento ya era tarde lo bueno era que ya había parado de llover. Sonic estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando escucha un sonido como si una rama se hubiera roto este fue a su balcón y junto a su balcón había un árbol y quien había hecho ese ruido era Lancelot, Lancelot se percata de la presencia de Sonic y le pide disculpas por haberle molestado. Sonic le pregunta a Lancelot .-"Que haces ahí?"-. Lancelot le responde que siempre se sube a ese árbol todas las noches a contemplar ese jardín tan hermoso que tenía en frente, Sonic le dice a Lancelot que pase puesto que era tarde y hacia mucho frió, Lancelot se sube por una rama y llega la baranda del balcón de su majestad. Sonic le dice que tome haciendo en un sofá que tenía. Lancelot se sienta y Sonic le pregunta a Lancelot porque no había ido a cenar con él y los otros dos caballeros, este no dijo ni una palabra. Lo cual era raro.

Lancelot: Lo siento majestad pero… es un asunto personal.- dijo con la mirada baja

Sonic: está bien Lancelot puedes confiar en mí.

Lancelot no quiso decir nada, Sonic pudo notar que Lancelot estaba un poco triste así que quiso cambiar de tema preguntándole que es lo que tendría que hacer siendo un rey, ante esto Lancelot alzo la mirada hacia a Sonic.

Lancelot: Majestad acaso estáis pensando en quedarse?

Sonic: no, ehm… si, bueno… solo en caso que me quedara

Lancelot: si es el caso que se quedara, seria permanentemente el rey claro que tendríais que conseguir una Reina.

Sonic: que problema….

Lancelot: el que?

Sonic: bueno eso de conseguir una reina… es complicado

Lancelot: no os preocupe tenemos a las doncellas más hermosas del reino

Sonic: no, no es eso

Lancelot: entonces que es?

Sonic se acerca a la oreja de Lancelot y le susurra .-"no me gustan las mujeres"-. Esto último hizo que Lancelot se pusiera un poco sonrojado, era raro, en ese tiempo no existía eso y que venga de su rey era mucho peor pero no pudo entender porque se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, este se para y rápida mente se dirige hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla siente que lo jalan del brazo haciendo que se siente nuevamente pero esta vez en un sofá más grande, abrió los ojos y vio que Sonic quien estaba en sima de él con en una posición tentadora. Lancelot ya se había puesto rojo, Sonic levanto la visera de Lancelot con su mano para poder ver sus ojos. Lancelot estaba demasiado rojo, no quería ver y cerró los ojos.

Sonic: Lancelot abre los ojos-. Dicho esto Lancelot no tenía otra opción que obedecer.

Sonic tenía la oportunidad de sentir eso labios tan tentadores pero no lo hizo, sabía que Lancelot estaba algo asustado así que se quitó de encima y se sentó junto a él, Lancelot estaba paralizado un poco sonrojado se sentó a unos centímetros de Sonic.

Sonic: Lancelot, prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie mi secreto.

Lancelot: no os preocupe majestad.

Sonic: ahora te toca, dime que era eso tan personal que no querías decirme.

Lancelot: está bien majestad… se lo diré.

Lancelot: mi hermano… Galahad, él… ha tenido un accidente .-dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo-. es uno de los guardias reales, un grupo se hace Llamar The Evil estaban por entrar por las puertas del castillo pero Galahad reto a su líder… Héctor, lo derroto y le enterró su espada en su estómago yo estaba en mi aposento cuando unos sirvientes me dijeron lo ocurrido. Cuando llegue Héctor se había ido y… Galahad estaba tirado en el suelo, lo llevaron para que lo curasen pero dicen que esta grabe ni siquiera me dejan verlo. Todo es mi culpa… si yo hubiera estado ahí no le hubiese ocurrido nada a Galahad.

Sonic: no es tu culpa Lancelot… yo iré contigo a ver a tu hermano.

Lancelot: estáis hablando enserio majestad.

Sonic: si, iremos mañana después de desayunar, te lo prometo.

Shadow: gracias majestad…

Sonic se acercó a Lancelot y le dio un abrazo, este se sonrojo un poco pero no lo rechazo y abrazo también a Sonic, después de ese abrazo que fue muy tranquilizante para Lancelot se despidió de Sonic y fue a su aposento. Lancelot se sentó en su cama ya sin esa armadura puesta y comenzó a pensar en su rey y en la bochornosa situación de hace unos minutos pero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era ese abrazo que le dio su rey fue tan cálido.

Shadow: su majestad se veía tan deseable .-dijo para sus adentros-.

No! eso no podía ser… era imposible que dos hombres estuvieran juntos y más si se tratara de un rey con un caballero eso armaría un gran escándalo en el reino así que al día siguiente iría a ver a su hermano con su rey pero esa sería la última vez que estaría con su majestad para no hacer algún problema aunque tampoco no quisiera tratarlo diferente. El pobre Lancelot no sabía qué hacer y se quedó en su cama pensando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Lancelot se despierta, se ducha y va al comedor para estar con los otros dos caballeros y con Sonic, cuando Lancelot llega ve que no hay nadie más que Sonic, se sentó en su lugar parecía que no había ni un alma en ese lugar, ni uno de los dos hablaba y para la suerte de Lancelot llega Percival junto a Gawain y ambos se sientan en su lugar. Todos comían pero Lancelot se sentía un poco incómodo porque Sonic no le dejaba de ver mientras comía, Lancelot por alguna razón tampoco no pudo evitar mirarlo y en especial a esos ojos color esmeralda que le encantaban tanto. Todo seguía en silencio hasta que Gawain lo cortó.

Gawain: Lancelot… y… como esta Galahad?

Percival: Es cierto, dicen que trato de detener Héctor y tuvo un accidente, está bien?

Lancelot: Gracias por pregunta Gawain… pero no se responderos .-ignoro a Percival-.

Gawain: Espera… acaso no eres su hermano? como es eso que no sabes na-

Sonic: No le dejan verlo .-dijo seriamente y alzando un poco la voz lo cual era algo raro para sus caballeros que se pusiera así .-Voy a acompañar a Lancelot para que lo pueda ver .-dicho esto Sonic se levantó de su asiento y se fue pero antes de salir por aquella puerta dijo .-Lancelot, te voy a esperar en el jardín .-terminado de decir eso se fue al jardín real-.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Que les pareció? Me gusta Shadow como uke es mi tierno así -w- **

**El fic en si es muy largo y espero les guste OuO**


	2. Mala noticia

**Bueno no hay mucho reviews -.- pero nueva soy nueva y no esperaba que muchas personas siguieran mi fic así de rápido... bueno eh aquí otro capitulo**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Mala noticia**

Los tres caballeros se quedaron sorprendidos nunca pensaron que su rey reaccionaria de esa forma pero quien se sorprendió mas fue Lancelot e incluso se ruborizo ligeramente lo bueno es que los demás no se dieron cuenta.

Gawain: e-eh dicho algo malo?

Percival: No sabría decírtelo, de seguro esta molesto por algo más .-voltea a ver a  
Lancelot-. Sabes por que el rey esta molesto?

Lancelot: no lo se .-le contesto fríamente-.

Lancelot termino de comer y se retiro dirigiéndose al jardín real para encontrarse con su rey y ahí estaba como se lo dijo pero Lancelot no evito sonrojarse un poco al ver aquella imagen. Sonic estaba sentado de bajo de un árbol y le estaba mirando una mirada seria pero seductora este sacudió su cabeza para volver en si y se sentó junto a Sonic.

Lancelot: Majestad esta usted bien?

Sonic: Si… siento haberme comportado así… es solo que me molesto la manera en que te hablo Gawain, como si no estuvieras sufriendo por dentro como para hablarte de esa forma

Lancelot: no importa majestad, además… no que íbamos a ver a Galahad?

Sonic: Tienes razón, te lo he prometido y voy a cumplir mi promesa .-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Sonic se levanto, ayudo a Lancelot a levantarse también y este seguido de Sonic fueron a buscar a Galahad, Lancelot y Sonic caminaban por los enormes pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde había dos sirvientas paradas junto aquella puerta, estas se sorprendieron cuando vieron al rey Sonic y mientras se aproximaban comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

¿?:Mía, estáis viendo lo que yo veo?

Mía: Si Thalia, es el rey… es mas hermoso de lo que decían.

Thalia: Tenéis razón… y… ahora que?

Mía: No lo se pero viene con Lancelot de seguro vienen a ver a Galahad.

Thalia: No lo creo, porque un rey iría a ver a uno de sus guardias? Eso es algo

Lancelot: Ahem!… señoritas si podríais dejar de cuchichear entre ustedes… -dijo Lancelot quien ya estaba en frente de ellas, las dos se exaltaron estaban tan distraídas conversando entre ellas que ni se dieron cuenta de que las estaban oyendo-. y bien?

Thalia: *reverencia* Oh, su majestad perdónenos…

Mía: *reverencia* por favor no era nuestra intención…

Sonic: No se preocupen… ahora si nos disculpan queremos entrar.

Thalia: Lo siento majestad pero no puede entrar.

Gawain: Le niegas el pase a tu rey?! .-dijo mientras se aproximaba a donde estaban los cuarto parados, todos quedaron sorprendidos no se imaginaban que Gawain estaría siguiéndoles.

Thalia: e-eh… yo…

Mía: No es que ella no quiera, sino que el doctor no quiere que nadie entre, Galahad necesita descansar.

Gawain: y quien es el para negar-le algo al rey?!

Mía: n-nosotras solo seguíamos ordenes.

Gawain: ordenes?!

Sonic: Gawain es suficiente!

Gawain: Si su majestad.

Lancelot: (¬_¬ mejor me quedo callado)

Sonic: Siento lo ocurrido pero ahora necesito entrar con Lancelot, serian tan amables de dejarnos pasar?

T y M: Claro su majestad… -las dos se hicieron a un lado para que Sonic y Lancelot pudieran entrar pero antes de entrar Sonic volteo a ver a Gawain y dijo: -"Espero que podamos hablar después Gawain"-. con una voz muy diferente, era seria y muy fría tanto que le dio un pequeño escalofrió a Gawain.

M y T: hahaha… Sir Gawain tiene problemas .-dijeron ambas burlándose del caballero-.

Gawain: cállense! -se va molesto-

Lancelot entro a la habitación de Galahad encontrándolo descansando en su cama con un libro en la mano, este miro a Lancelot y soltó una sonrisa lo mismo que Lancelot hiso. Galahad no se dio cuenta que Sonic estaba a dentro pues no le puso mucha atención a quien entraba después de Lancelot, el azabache se sentó en un costado de la cama. Galahad se acomodo sentándose en la cama para poder abrazar a su querido hermano mayor, este le devuelve el abrazo pero no tan fuerte por la herida que tenía su hermano.

Lancelot: ciento no haber venido antes pero no me permitían pasar a verte.

Galahad: Entonces como habéis entrado?

Lancelot: Que no habéis visto con quien e entrado querido hermano?

Galahad voltea su cabeza y logra ver a Sonic quien estaba parado junto a la puerta y dijo: .-"Siento no haber sentido su presencia majestad espero que no se halla ofendido y me disculpe por tal comportamiento el mío"-. dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Sonic: jejeje… no te preocupes, además Lancelot estaba tan preocupado por ti así que le hice este pequeño favor.

Lancelot: Pequeño? Espero hablar por los dos diciendo que lo usted os a hecho no es un pequeño favor si no uno muy grande y espero podamos devolvérselo algún día majestad.

Galahad: majestad puedo hablar con usted a solas?

Sonic: Claro

Lancelot sale de la habitación esperando afuera mientras Sonic hablaba con Galahad, dentro de la habitación Galahad le dice a Sonic que se siente a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

Galahad: Majestad podéis prometerme algo?

Sonic: Claro, solo dímelo

Galahad: Prométame que cuidara a Lancelot .-Galahad decía esas palabras sonreía mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos-.

Sonic: p-porque me dices eso

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lancelot: me podéis decir porque no querían dejarme ver a Galahad?

Thalia: temo que no podréis saberlo.

Lancelot: que, por su estado? El estaba muy bien pude verlo cuando entre.

Mía: si tan solo lo supiera .-se dijo así mima

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Galahad: la verdad majestad no me queda mucho tiempo, esta herida que tengo en muy profunda y he perdido demasía sangre, me dijeron que no me queda mucho tiempo y con lo poco que he visto pude ver que usted aprecia a mi hermano solo le pido esto majestad, por favor.

Sonic: p-pero…

Galahad: por favor os le suplico que lo haga.

Sonic: esta bien lo haré…

Galahad: gracias majestad… puede decirle a Lancelot que entre? Y por favor quiero hablar con el a solas .-Gawain seca sus lagrimas y espera a que Sonic salga para que Lancelot entre y pueda hablar con el-.

Lancelot: pasa algo? .-se sienta a su costado-.

Galahad: no solo quería recordar algunas cosas juntos… je… recuerdas cuando jugábamos de niños diciendo que éramos caballeros y peleábamos con espadas de madera?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mía: ya se entero majestad?

Sonic: me temo que si.

Thalia: Sir Lancelot va a estar devastado cuando lo sepa

Mía: vera… Galahad es su único tesoro…

Thalia: y si el se va quien sabe lo que seria de Sir Lancelot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lancelot: si… en ese entonces teníamos a mamá y a papá con nosotros... dos años después hubo un accidente, nuestra casa se quemo junto con nuestros padres, recuerdo que le prometí a papá que siempre te protegería, ese día te convertiste en mi mas preciado tesoro y tu me prometiste que nunca te alejarías de mi.

Galahad: temo que tendré que romper esa promesa.

Lancelot: q-que? No hagas ese tipo de bromas sabéis que no me gustan.

Galahad: ... -tenia la cabeza agachada-

Lancelot: es broma… cierto?

Galahad: ... .-en ese momento Lancelot abraza a Galahad llorando rogando que no le deje solo. Galahad también llora pero no le decía nada, no había nada que hacer para que no muriese.

Lancelot: Galahad por favor… no me dejes… eres lo único que me queda… por favor! No lo hagas! .-decía mientras lloraba desesperada mente-. todo es mi culpa! Si te hubiera protegido como se lo prometí a papá esto no estuviera pasando…

Galahad: no es cierto la culpa es mía por hacerme el valiente… Lancelot por favor no te pongas así o solo empeoraras las cosas.

Lancelot: empeorarlas?! Si vas a morir por culpa mía…

Galahad: será mejor que te vallas supongo que tendrás cosas mas importante que hacer.

Lancelot: no pienso irme de aquí

Galahad: por favor… sal que aquí y has lo que tengas que hacer puedes venir mas tarde si quieres pero por ahora necesito estar solo.

Lancelot: pero…

Galahad: solo hazlo.

Lancelot: esta bien pero regresare en el atardecer.-Lancelot sale de la habitación bajando su visera y se va sin decir palabra, ni siquiera vio a Sonic quien lo esperaba solo se fue, parecía serio pero todos sabían que sufría por dentro-.

Sonic: perdónenle.

Mía: no os preocupe majestad…

Thalia: entendemos por lo que pasa Sir Lancelot y creo que…

Mía: usted mas que nadie podéis apoyarlo ya que parecen…

T y M: ser amigos

Sonic: tienen razón… ustedes siempre terminan lo que dice la otra?

Thalia: bueno majestad si no lo habéis…

Mía: notado nosotras somos gemelas…

T y M: eso es normal

Sonic: supongo... bueno adiós chicas.

M y T: hasta luego majestad

Sonic no se fue directamente a donde entrenaban sus caballeros, cuando entro se encontró con Percival y con Gawain

Percival: Majestad, sucede algo?

Sonic: No es nada solo vine para ver si Lancelot estaba aquí pero ya veo que no está, lo que me recuerda... Gawain quiero hablar contigo te espero en el jardín real dentro de 10 minutos.

Gawain: -trago saliva-. e-está bien majestad.

Sonic salió de aquel cuarto solo para dirigirte a su aposento, todo lo que dijo era mentira solo quería una escusa para hablar con Gawain, si se preocupaba de Lancelot pero sabia que debía dejarlo solo, como es el alter-ego de Shadow querrá estar solo y además tenia pendiente hablar con Gawain por lo ocurrido anteriormente

Sonic entro a su aposento, se tiro a su cama escucho que alguien le hablaba.

Excalibur: Sir Sonic, le pasa algo?

Sonic: *suspira* No es nada, solo... solo a sido un día un poco triste.

Excalibur: tiene que ver con la pérdida de Lancelot?

Sonic: c-como sabes eso?

Excalibur: Los muros oyen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Fuera del castillo se encontraba Laurenea pero esta estaba salo y parecía esperar a alguien cuando la agarraron por detrás…

Laurenea: idiota! no me asustes así

¿?: oh vamos, no te pongas así

Laurenea: no fue gracioso

¿?: que sabes…

Laurenea: nada, no e podido hablar con el… recién ha venido

¿?: sabes que a Héctor no le va a gustar nada

Laurenea: no! La próxima vez que nos veamos te lo diré

¿?: mas te vale

Lejos de ahí esta misteriosa figura se encontraba dentro de una especie de calabozo pero era mas grande de lo que parecía, un poco mas y era como un castillo. Este camino hacia lo que parecía ser un trono

?: Majestad, la hemos triado tal y como lo ordeno.

?: jejeje... perfecto, ahora… tu eres como esa tal dama del lago o no se que... dime quien es ese tal Sonic

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Excalibur: iras al jardín real no?

Sonic: si… hace buen clima, porque no vienes conmigo?

Excalibur: si así lo quiere

Sonic sale de su aposento con Excalibur en mano con dirección al jardín real. Gawain estaba esperando a Sonic en el jardín real…

Gawain: me pregunto por que su majestad se demorara tanto .-ve a Sonic con Excalibur en su mano-. (oh no! es peor de lo que creía... e-el me va a-)

Sonic: hola Gawain.- dijo en un tono de voz serio-.

Gawain: .-de rodillas-. no por favor... os imploro majestad... n-no lo haga

Sonic: eh? pero si yo...aah... te refieres a Excalibur? jejeje... solo lo saque a pasear

Excalibur: pasear? Ni que fuera perro ¬¬

Sonic: jejeje… lo siento Excalibur

Gawain: *nervioso* d-disculpe majestad... y antes de que diga algo... me arrepiento de haberme comportado así hoy.

Sonic: *suspira* Gawain demos un paseo .-Sonic camina y Gawain le sigue mientras van caminando Sonic sonríe mientras le habla a Gawain-. sabes Gawain… yo tengo un amigo parecido a ti y creo que ya lo sabes pero era igual que tu, leal valiente y a decir verdad no controlaba su carácter.

Gawain: en cerio majestad? –le dijo inocente-

Sonic: si y no es que te este comparando pero había algo que lo distinguía de ti... a el le importaba sus amigos y no digo de que a ti no pero, me molesta el como le hablaste a Lancelot... la razón es que Galahad esta a puertas de la muerte y bueno el que tu le hayas hablado así con lo que el pasa ahora, me molesto… se que no era tu intensión.

Gawain: G-Galahad... va a morir… n-no tenia idea pero porque Galahad? Tengo que ir a buscar a Lancelot y pedirle perdón.

Sonic: no .-lo coge del brazo-. necesita estar solo.

Gawain: solo? espero os me disculpe majestad y agradezco lo que me dijo pero en momentos como este no se debe dejar solo a un amigo .-Gawain se suelta y se va a buscar a Lancelot-.

Sonic: -se sienta en una banca- (quizás tenga razón amo a Lancelot y no soy capas de estar con el en el momento en que mas me necesita, lo tengo! lo veré en el almuerzo y después hablare con el… mmm… será mejor que entre esta empezando a llover) -Sonic se levanta de la banca y se dirige al comedor.

Hector: -era un erizo verde (Scourge)-. eso es todo? Isabel?

Isabel: -Era una zorrita gris (Mishell)-. si, eso es todos que os puedo decir de el no se mas.

Hector: perfecto, Zoro llévala devuelta a su "cuarto"

Zoro: -Es un camaleón morado (Espio)-. guardias! llévenla al calabozo .-Dos guardias armados aparecen detrás de ella la cogen de ambos brazos y se la llevan-.

Hector: Zoro! quiero que prepares a todas las tropas, en especial a Mephisto.

Zoro: si majestad

Gawain buscaba por todos lados a Lancelot pero no lo encontraba hasta que lo encontró en un árbol, sentado en unas de sus ramas en plena lluvia. Lancelot sentía cada gota que caía en sima de el era como si el cielo sintiera su lamento, cada trueno era como un grito de dolor y el viento fuerte y frío que pasaba era como su alma. Lancelot no hacia nada mas que contemplar en cielo gris que tenia sobre el hasta que escucho una rama quebrarse.

Gawain había subido al árbol solo para hablar con el, sabia que no le haría caso sino subía ahí.

Gawain: Lancelot estas bien...

Lancelot:*suspira* s-si... solo... solo déjame solo

Gawain: eso nunca.- se acerca a Lancelot, demasiado que podía sentir su respiración-. Lancelot...

Lancelot: *sonrojado* Gawain .-Gawain lo abraza y leda un dulce, cálido y apasionado beso-.

Terminado ese beso tan apasionado que le dio Gawain a Lancelot, Lancelot lo abrazo llorando mientras este también lo abrazaba consolándolo.-"ya es tarde, sera mejor que vallamos con los demás -. dijo Gawain mientras lo abrazaba. Lancelot se separa de Gawain secan doce sus lagrimas y ambos bajaron de aquel árbol, ambos empapados van al comedor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no se de donde salio el "Knuxadow" pero creo que esto pondrá mas a prueba a Lancelot en decidir. **


	3. No hay oportunidad

**Me decepciona los poquísimos reviews que tengo con este fic -.- pero que se le puede hacer no? **

**Disfruten de este capítulo -w-**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en el comedor, ni Gawain y ni Lancelot aparecían y este estaba preocupado mientras Percival solo observaba a su rey que caminaba como si así fuera a pasar rápido el tiempo.

Percival: majestad, está usted bien? lo noto algo preocupado.

Sonic: -se sienta-. bueno... Gawain y Lancelot no llegan, como quieres que este?

Percival: abran tenido un percance no creo que este haciendo otra cosa.

Sonic pensamiento: (Gawain: Lancelot… / Lancelot: ahh... G-Gawain... Nyaaa!)

Percival: majestad?

Al pensar cosas tan... bueno, pervertidas a Sonic le salió un ligero hilo de sangre al mismo tiempo mostrando un poco de enojo.

Percival: majestad! está bien?

Sonic: eh?... si e-estoy bien no es nada...

Lancelot: disculpen la tardanza .-entra con Gawain a su costado, los dos empapados-.

Sonic se alertó y les dijo a las sirvientas que traigan toallas para que se secaran, a ese paso ambos pescarían resfrió, Laurenea (la sirvienta personal de Sonic) trajo un par de Toallas.

Sonic las cogió rápidamente una se la lanzo a Gawain y la otra se la puso a Lancelot (claro que se quitaron la armadura antes de ponerse las toallas). Lancelot seguía temblando y Sonic se casó su manto grade y rojo (era con polar :3) y lo puso sobre Lancelot para que este no se congelara y pidió una manta para Gawain.

Sonic: ambos están bien? -pregunto preocupado-

Lancelot: si, gracias majestad... pero no era necesario que me ponga su manto.

Gawain: gracias majestad... *nifs*

Percival: oh Gawain ya te habéis resfriado...

Gawain: no... *estornudo* importa...

Sonic: pero en donde se han metido para mojarse de esa forma?

Gawain: estábamos conversando en el jardín real cuando nos agarró la lluvia.

Lancelot: -separa quitándose el manto y se puso su armadura-. Lo siento majestad pero tengo que ir con Galahad.

Sonic: pero... ni si quiera has comido... *suspira* bueno, saluda a Galahad por mí .-debía de comprender la importancia de Lancelot hacia Galahad-.

Lancelot: gracias majestad .-Lancelot se baja la visera de su armadura y se retira directo al aposento de Galahad, llegando nuevamente se encontró con las dos sirvientas que protegían (?) aquella puerta.

Se dieron cuenta que Lancelot venía con una actitud muy seria así que no dijeron nada y lo dejaron pasar sin problema alguno.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic aún seguía en el comedor con Gawain y Percival, comiendo (la barriga primero -_-). Sonic le pregunto a Gawain que hacían en el jardín real, este se sonrojo un poco pero para su bien no se notó.

Sonic: eh... Gawain todavía no me respondes.

Gawain: estaba buscando a Lancelot y lo encontré en un árbol en el jardín real, estaba todo mojado... le insistí a que bajara, después de insistir por 5 minutos bajo... y eso es todo majestad.

Sonic: mmm... ahora debe estar con Galahad

Percival: uh? qué pasa con Lancelot?

Sonic le cuenta a Percival lo que le ocurre a Galahad mas no lo que le dijo personalmente. Al terminar de contarle a Percival lo ocurrido esta suelta algunas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que alza sus manos para cubrir su rostro. Sonic no entendía por qué se sentía así es decir, es su amigo pero... puede que sea muy cercano, no?

Gawain: *suspira* majestad, antes de que usted viniera... Percival y Galahad anduvieron juntos...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lancelot entra y encuentra a Galahad muy entretenido con un libro que leía mientras estaba sentado en su cama, este se sentó a su lado y solo lo quedo mirando con una cálida sonrisa.

Galahad dejo su libro a un lado de la cama y abrazo a Lancelot muy alegre.

Lancelot: y... que quisierais hacer?

Galahad: jejeje... me gustaría dar un último paseo por el jardín real

Lancelot: pero está lloviendo

Galahad: eso es mucho mejor quisiera sentir la lluvia por última vez, Lancelot... sabéis si... Percival está bien?

Lancelot: .-giró su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado algo fastidiado-. si, ella está bien... bueno vos queréis salir entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Galahad sintió la molestia de Lancelot hacia Percival aunque no sabía por qué si ellos eran como compañeros no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto y se puedo su armadura de la guardia real aunque le pesaba un poco.

Lancelot: espera, no me estaríais diciendo que vas a salir con esa pesada armadura.

Galahad: y porque no? a mí me gusta usarla... así... no me sentiré como un inútil

Lancelot: e-está bien... solo no te pongáis algo tonto .-dijo serio pero preocupado como todo hermano pero además de preocupación había tristeza, y si... ese era su ultimo día? prefería no pensar en eso y disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba con su hermano-.

Lancelot y Galahad salían del cuarto pero Galahad no podía caminar bien estaba un poco débil por su herida y la armadura era muy pesada.

Lancelot trato de ayudarlo a caminar pero Galahad se negaba quería hacerlo por sí solo, ambas sirvientas le dieron pase a Lancelot y a Galahad hacia fuera de la habitación pero ellas tampoco lo veían muy bien que digamos.

Sin que Lancelot se diera cuenta llevo su espada y siguieron caminando hacia el jardín real, llegando al jardín Galahad se sentó en una de las bancas sintiendo como cada gota caía sobre él, era una sensación única que jamás podrá volver a sentir.

Lancelot solo lo miraba con tristeza y se sentó junto a él, Galahad se para de la banca y desenvaina su espada.

Lancelot: habéis traído tu espada?!

Galahad: vamos una pelea por lo viejos tiempos

Lancelot: no… además esa armadura pesa no podríais pelear bien

Galahad: entonces me la quitare y así podré palear bien .-dijo mientras se quitaba al armadura exponiendo el vendaje que tenía en el abdomen-. y bien?

Lancelot: no… te vas a hacer daño

Galahad: por favor, solo por esta vez... quisiera pelear contigo por última vez .-le dijo algo triste pero solo para convencerlo-.

Lancelot: vale pero solo para hacerlo parejo también me quitare mi armadura.-se quita su armadura y se pone en guardia, ambos estaban con una sonrisa de confianza-. estáis listo?

Galahad: siempre

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelear mientras lo hacían ambos soltaban risas de felicidad hace cuanto que no lo hacían y les gustaba pelear bajo la lluvia eso era lo mejor, ambos tenían buenos movimientos hasta que Galahad derriba a Lancelot.

Galahad: jejeje… parece que no estáis en forma hasta yo te he ganado

Lancelot: solo te deje ganar pero si queréis una pelea de verdad... -este se levantó seguro de sí y nuevamente comenzó la lucha entre los dos hermanos cada vez duraba mas todo iba bien hasta que por alguna razón Galahad callo arrodillado al suelo, Lancelot se asustó y fue a ayudarlo.

Lancelot: Galahad, Galahad estáis bien?

Galahad: agh... no es nada, solo me duele un poco... n-no importa

Lancelot: creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, vamos ya es tarde deberíais estar en cama

Galahad: está bien…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic veía desde su aposento la "pelea" que tenía Lancelot y Galahad desde ahí podía ver como se divertían.

Sonic's POV

Se ve que se divierten bien pero... oh diablos, algo le paso a Galahad debería ir… no, mejor no, pueden pensar que los estoy espiando o algo así, ojala todo sigan bien pude ver como Lancelot lo llevaba a su habitación. Maldición Lancelot se ve tan... ahh... en que estoy pensando bueno todavía no sé lo que él siente por mí mañana, mañana lo descubriré, iré a su habitación tempra-

Laurenea: majestad es hora de su cena

Sonic: gracias ahora voy .-Laurenea interrumpió mis pensamientos haciéndome volver en sí y me retire de mi habitación en dirección al comedor.

End Sonic's POV

Lancelot llevo a Galahad a su aposento, lo dejo recostado en su cama y este aún se quejaba un poco por el dolor, Lancelot no sabía qué hacer se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su hermano.

Galahad: jejeje... no os preocupéis estoy bien el dolor ya paso .-dijo tratando de calmar a Lancelot-. ahora que recuerdo, será mejor que te vayas no quiero que llegues tarde a cenar .-dijo algo alegre y con una sonrisa-.

Lancelot: no, me quedare aquí con vos, que tal si te pasara algo?... prefiero estar aquí.

Galahad: no, yo quiero que vallas o si no me molestare con vos y no te hablare .-dijo jugando como cuando eran niños solo por diversión-.

Lancelot: oh vamos, no estaréis hablando en serio .-dijo algo dudoso pero este no le hacía caso-.

Galahad: qué? puede haber jurado estuchar algo pero es imposible no hay nadie aquí .-dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa burlona-.

Lancelot: valla pero que niño más irritante, vale iré pero regresare para despedirme después

Galahad: jejeje... así me gusta .-dijo triunfante-.

Lancelot salió de la habitación directo al comedor después de todo era hora de la cena y a decir verdad comenzaba a sentir un poco de hambre. Un momento antes de ir a el comedor fue a su aposento y se quitó su armadura, mala suerte, le callo dos veces la lluvia y habría que secar-la y luego pulir-la pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo y decidió ir sin su armadura.

En el comedor Sonic, Gawain y Percival esperaban a Lancelot quien se demoraba más que de costumbre pero cuando al fin llego vieron que entro sin su armadura, Sonic ya se había acostumbrado a verlo con la armadura y verlo ahora sin ella bueno era algo glorioso ver ese cuerpo tan hermoso como sensual y que se sentara a su costado era algo único para él, pero... había algo que a Sonic no le gustaba podía notar como Gawain lo miraba de la misma forma cosa que a Sonic no le gustó mucho que digamos.

Percival: Lancelot? que paso con tu armadura

Lancelot: se mojó de nuevo con la lluvia esas serian dos veces que se mojaba y secar-la era una cosa pero pulir-la me llevaría mucho tiempo .-le hablo seriamente al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba-. espero no sea algo que le moleste majestad.

Sonic: no, e-en lo absoluto .-Sonic pudo ver aún más de cerca la hermosa figura de Lancelot lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sangrar por la nariz-. (Contrólate Sonic! solo evita mirar para ese lado n-no lo mires tu puedes... aaahhh no puedo)

Lancelot pensamiento: .-sentía como lo miraba Sonic y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. que estoy haciendo? porque me sonrojo con solo mirarlo? no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, solo evita mirar y... maldita sea mi suerte, no puedo dejar de mirarlo eso ojos esmeraldas son tan hermosos.

Sonio pensamiento: me está mirando, se habrá dado cuenta que lo estoy mirando? (como no, si le miras a cada rata) valla pero que ojos tan hermosos tiene, ahora estoy más que seguro… esos ojos rubí y ese cuerpo tan tentador deben ser míos.

Lancelot no sabía que pensar y mucho menos podía comer habían veces en que Sonic no lo dejaba de mirar, cuando no lo hacia él lo miraba y cuando se encontraron sus miradas no pudieron dejar de mirarse uno al otro hasta que los interrumpieron.

Percival: Lancelot...

Lancelot: qué? -le respondía fríamente-

Percival: Galahad e-está bien?

Lancelot: si, él está muy bien, gracias por preguntar .-dijo con la miraba para otro lado y la voz muy seria y seca. A Lancelot le gustaba hablar de Percival sobre Galahad es mas no dejaba que se le acercara no después de aquel día-.

-Flash Back-

Lancelot y Galahad paseaban por los pasillos reales cuando se encontraron con una escena que no solo fue impactante para Lancelot sino también para Galahad quien cayó al suelo arrodillado por el nudo que sentía en el corazón. Percival estaba contra una pared besando a unos de los guardias reales.

Galahad: P-Percival... .-dijo el pobre erizo con la voz casi entre cortada y con la mirada vacía-.

Esta se percató de sus presencias y se apartó del guardia lo más rápido que pudo.

Percival: Galahad, no es lo que-

Lancelot: calla! no digáis nada mas

Percival: pero, no fue mi culpa el-

Lancelot: ya vete

Galahad: no... espera

Percival: Galahad… lo juro, yo no hice nada... él fue quien se atrevió a besarme

Galahad: estas mintiendo... solo vete...

Percival: pero...

Galahad: NO OS QUIERO VER .-dijo mientras le salían lágrimas al igual que a Percival-.

Percival: .-trata de acercase a Galahad-. G-Galahad yo...

Lancelot: .-se pone en su camino pidiéndole paso-. que no habéis escuchado? el ya no quiere verte, aléjate de él y será mejor que no le volváis hacerle daño o te las veréis conmigo! .-le exclamo dejando-le bien claro las cosas como son-.

Galahad en verdad amaba a Percival y ante esta "traición" se puso mal, tanto quiso olvidar ese recuerdo tan doloroso que le pidió a Merlina un favor… borrarle todo recuerdo de Percival, solo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron juntos y el horrible momento en que todo termino entre ellos dos.

-Fin Flash Back-

Lancelot seguía comiendo cuando sintió otra mirada sobre él pero no de parte de Sonic sino de Gawain quien lo miraba a veces de re-ojo sonrojándose aún más y no solo por lo que le miraba sino que recordó aquel beso que le dio Gawain hace unos minutos.

A Sonic no le gustaba nada pero nada que Gawain lo estuviera mirando algo que se dio cuenta al instante hasta sentía celos con solo ver como lo miraba .-"él es mío y no debería mirarlo de esa forma"-. pensó Sonic molesto y no le quitaba los ojos de en sima mientras comía. Lancelot termino de comer y se retiró si antes despedirse.

Después de despedirse Lancelot fue a su aposento a solo secar su armadura y fue directo al aposento de Galahad quien lo esperaba, Lancelot se acercó a las sirvientas y estas le dieron pase, Lancelot entro nuevamente y vio que Galahad estaba llorando este se apresuró en estar a su lado.

Galahad: Lancelot... ya no puedo aguantar este dolor, e-es demasiado para mí… ya no quiero sentirlo... por favor... has que pare... has que pare... -suplicaba con el inmenso dolor que sentía en el abdomen. Lancelot miro hacia bajo y vio que las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre y que salía un poco más de ellas-.

Lancelot: no, tu puedes solo aguanta un poco más .-Lancelot abre la puerta de la habitación y le dice a las sirvientas que traigan al doctor. Estas fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia donde estaba el doctor-.

Lancelot se quedó en el cuarto con Galahad que no paraba de quejarse y de sangran ligeramente, este ya no sabía qué hacer, que decirle… se sentía completamente inútil al no poder ayudar a su hermano.

Después de unos cinco minutos llega el doctor, era un una abeja un poco joven pero era el mejor doctor de Avalon (Charmy) este le dijo a Lancelot que esperara afuera, él no podía estar adentro mientras revisaba a Galahad y Lancelot no tuvo más opción que permanecer fuera del cuarto con una preocupación inmensa. Cuando el doctor salió quiso hablar con Lancelot.

Doctor: disculpe Sir Lancelot usted es familiar de Sir Galahad verdad?

Lancelot: está bien?

Doctor: *suspira* mire, para seros sincero... no le queda mucho tiempo ha perdido más sangre y con la de la última vez pues... creo que ya no le queda mucho tiempo, yo diría uno o dos días.

Lancelot: q... que... os suplico, por favor no puede hacer nada para salvarlo?

Doctor: dígame... ha hecho Galahad alguna actividad física?

Lancelot: b-bueno él y yo estábamos entrenando

Doctor: ahí lo tiene, por eso no quería que Galahad no hiciera alguna actividad física o menos que se levantara pensé que si no se movía en unas semanas probablemente se hubiera curado.

Lancelot: yo… no lo sabía

Doctor: Galahad sabía que no debía se salir de su cuarto, que acaso no le dijo?

Lancelot: no, él no me dijo nada...

Doctor: lo siento Sir Lancelot, con permiso .-dijo el doctor y se retiró-.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Pobre Lancelot TTnTT por que le hago pasar por todo eso?**

**Kathleen: porque te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas sonrisa sínica-**

**Tiene razón… que tal, les gusto este cap? Espero haya sido un si -w-**

**Cuídense **

**bye, bye~**


	4. Todo bien

**se que me demore mucho en subirlo pero no tenia ni tiempo y ni inspiración, aquí lo tienen ojala les guste -w- **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**TODO BIEN**

Lancelot entro al cuarto y lo encontró recostado en su cama. Galahad estaba feliz cuando Lancelot iba entrando pero cambio su gesto cuando vio lo serio que estaba.

Lancelot se sentó a su costado pero solo miraba para abajo.

Lancelot: porque... porque no me lo habéis dicho?

Galahad: yo...

Lancelot: no... no es tu culpa es mía yo debí haberme negado, yo debí haberte cuidado, yo... Galahad si tú vas... yo me voy con vos...

Galahad: sabéis porque lo hice?... porque sabía que esto no tenía remedio y no quise pasar mis últimos momento atrapado en ese cuarto.

Lancelot: aun así me ir con vos.

Galahad: no Lancelot, no lo hagas si yo me voy es por algo… t-tu tiempo todavía no ha llegado además... debes quedarte por su majestad... sé que le quieres...

Lancelot: c-como... [Cómo es posible que lo sepa además no estoy seguro de lo que siento hacia él, pero como es que el esta tan seguro como para decirlo?]

Galahad: no es difícil de adivinar, con solo mencionarlo te ponéis rojo como ahora jejeje...

Lancelot: y que si es así… él es el rey y yo solo un caballero lo nuestro no puede ser además que no sería muy bien visto

Galahad: quizás pero si trataras descubrirás que no importara jejeje... ahg...

Lancelot: estas bien?

Galahad: si... solo me duele un poco cuando me rio –decía mientras se tocaba la venda con la mano-

Lancelot: *suspira* ha sido un día muy agotador, me voy a descansar hasta mañana Galahad...

Galahad: adiós Lancelot...

Lancelot salió del aposento de Galahad y fue al suyo pero caminaba muy lento y con la mirada baja mientras iba caminando varios sirvientes lo vieron y como la noticia ya se había esparcido por todo el palacio solo lo miraron con tristeza y cansado se fue corriendo al jardín ya que no soportaba que le diera a las personas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic estaba en su aposento sentado en su cama y mirando hacia la ventana cuando de la nada pudo ver una sombra que se subía al árbol que estaba cerca de su balcón al instante pudo adivinar que era Lancelot ya que era el único que subía ahí, este se levantó de su cama y fue hacia al balcón a buscar a Lancelot y lo encontró sentado en la misma rama en la misma postura pero la mirada era diferente no lo veía como siempre sino que tenía una expresión de tristeza.

Sonic: Lancelot?

Lancelot: -se percató de su presencia-. majestad, disculpe si mi presencia le fuera molesta .-dijo el caballero pero sin mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía se quedaría hipnotizado por aquellos ojos tan hermosos-.

Sonic: no es molestia, Lancelot... estas bien?

Lancelot no puedo responder antes eso con solo pensar con eso él no podía ni hablar y se le escapaban unas cuanta lagrimas sin que él se diera cuenta pero para que no lo viera llorar bajo su mirada. Aunque Lancelot haya bajado la mirada Sonic igual se dio cuenta que lloraba.

Sonic: mmm... ven Lancelot quiero hablar contigo .-dijo serio para que le hiciera caso-.

Ante esto Lancelot no se pudo negar además... Sonic era su rey no podía negarse a lo que él le ordenara. Lancelot se paró en sima de la rama y dio un salto ágil hacia el balcón cayendo de pie frente a Sonic quien queda sorprendido por aquel salto tan esplendido que dio Lancelot. Sonic hizo que entrara y se sentara en uno de los sofás con él a su costado.

Sonic: y... me vas a contar o tendré que ordenarlo?

Lancelot comenzó a contarle todo desde que llego al aposento de Galahad hasta que salió de ahí triste, el ya no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia en suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían. Sonic se apegó más a Lancelot e hizo que su cabeza estuviera en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con ambas manos alrededor de Lancelot haciendo que este se sonrojara y abriera los ojos sorprendido.

Sonic: lo siento Lancelot... -dijo mientras con una mano alzo la mirada de Lancelot para que este lo mirar y quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros-.

Lancelot: .-este estaba triste pero algo sonrojado por la situación-. g-gracias majestad

Sonic: Sonic... llámame Sonic... .-lo dijo susurrando-le en su oreja-.

Lancelot: Sonic... .-dijo en susurro mi entras sentía la respiración de Sonic cerca a el-.

Finalmente Sonic le dio un beso apasionado pero lento (dijo mañana no? va... es mejor aprovechar el momento), una mano sostenía la barbilla de Lancelot y la otra bajaba hasta tal punto de cogerle una piernas y comenzara a manosearla muy cerca de su trasero. Sonic seguía plantando-le el beso a Lancelot esperando que este le diera pase a su cavidad bucal pero este no se lo otorgaba así que con la mano que estaba acarician su trasero tomo su cola comenzando a jugar con ella haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido y dándole pase a que lo saboreara. Lancelot solo se limitaba a soltar gemidos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire al separar de Sonic, Lancelot lo miro algo sorprendido y se paró se inmediato.

Lancelot: Sonic... no... no es correcto... voy es rey y yo un caballero .-dijo algo triste pero a la vez preocupado-.

Sonic: .-se paró quedando frente a Lancelot-. eso no importa .-le planto otro beso-.

Lancelot se quedó aún más sorprendido por el repentino beso de su "amante" debía admitir que sus besos eran excitantes y apasionados y con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Sonic estaba a punto de quitarle la armadura a Lancelot pero antes que la pudiera tocar este retrocedió y se fue del cuarto dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia su aposento se quitó su armadura y se tiró a su cama.

Lancelot's POV

Debo de admitir que mi corazón se acelera a mil cuando lo veo y sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo... aahh... era como si un ángel me estuviera tocando y sus labios eran tan dulces aunque no sea correcto yo le amo, Galahad tenía razón yo si siento algo por Sonic y es amor... pero fui un tonto por irme corriendo de ahí ahora pensara que no le amo mañana en la mañana terminando de estar con Galahad hablare con él y le pediré disculpas por lo de hoy.

END Lancelot's POV

Sonic's POV

Maldición lo arruine todo... no me voy a rendir hablare mañana con él, iré a su cuarto cuando despierte

?: Majestad .-alguien había tocado la puerta era una voz femenina pero no era Laurenea y me acerque a abrirla-.

Sonic: quien eres tú? -le hable algo serio parecía que la había asustado sin querer-.

?: siento haberle molestado majestad, soy Elizabeth la costurera real siento haber venido a estas horas pero tengo que medir-le para hacerle un manto nuevo, el que lleva puesto es del otro rey y me parece que es demasiado grande para usted .-era parecida a Rouge pero esta tenía el cabello más largo y usaba un hermoso vestido parece que lo hizo ella misma-.

Sonic: claro, además me pesa un poco por lo grande que es -le di pase a para que pasara a mi cuarto y me midiera el... los… bueno lo que tenía que medir-

Una vez adentro me quito el manto de en sima y me pidió que me quedara quieto mientras ella media me sentía un poco incómodo por estar sin moverme.

Elizabeth: majestad dejad de moverse o me demorare más -me había hablado como si fuera un niño-.

Sonic: mm... me aburro mucho, cuéntame cómo es que trabajas aquí? -le pregunte mientras ella seguí midiendo-.

Elizabeth: bueno soy la mejor confeccionista de todo Avalon y mi familia le ha hecho mantos y otro atuendo a la realeza generación tras generación.

Sonic: y tienes familia?

Elizabeth: no, mis padres murieron hace unos años .-me había arrepentido de haberle preguntado eso-.

Sonic: lo siento .-le dijo algo apenado por mi pregunta-.

Elizabeth: no os preocupe majestad eso queda en el pasado .-termino de medir y se retiró de mi cuarto sin antes despedirse de mi-.

Otra vez me había quedado solo en mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y me quede dormido.

END Sonic's POV

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mephisto: -es un erizo mitad humano mitad demonio con mirada asesina (Mephiles)-. qué queréis esta vez Hector?

Hector: sabéis muy bien para que os llame, si queréis que yo tome el control sobre todo Avalon tendréis que ayudarme a conquistarlo.

Mephisto: jejeje... eso será fácil y no creo que ese tal rey Sonic me pueda derrotar ni sus caballeros pueden juntos contra mi menos lo podrá él.

Hector: no te confíes mucho Mephisto dicen que es muy fuerte.

Mephisto: en serio? eso significa que no me conocéis muy bien que digamos...

Zoro: majestad todas la tropas listas solo esperamos vuestra orden.

Hector: muy bien Zoro y que hay de la espía?

Zoro: Laurenea? está haciendo lo que le ordena majestad.

Hector: Zoro! dile a las tropas que solo esperen mi orden y dile a la idiota de la espía que no eche todo a perder.

Zoro: si majestad [maldito idiota no tenéis que gritar si estoy a vuestro costado]

(Que buen líder coño xD)

Al día siguiente Sonic se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y fue en busca del aposento de Lancelot quien aún seguía dormido este caminaba lo más sigiloso posible puesto que solo algunos sirvientes estaban aún dormidos y otros no, Sonic pensó que no le descubrirían pero...

Laurenea: majestad?

Sonic: ah!... uf... que susto, como es que me descubriste?

Laurenea: bueno yo me levanto más temprano y siempre tengo que estar por su aposento esperando si necesita mis servicios majestad.

Sonic: jejeje... ok...

Laurenea: a donde iba majestad?

Sonic: mmm... yo...

Laurenea: oh, entendiendo que su majestad no me quisiera decir nada *suspira* ojala le sea útil alguna vez.

Sonic: no, no es eso... sabes dónde queda la cuarto de Lancelot?

Laurenea: oh claro majestad, seguidme.

Sonic siguió a la sirvienta hasta una puerta con un acabado rustico, Laurenea paro en seco y con una mano le mostró la puerta como diciendo "este es". Laurenea le sonrió y se retiró dejando a Sonic frente a la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación Lancelot ya se había despertado pero estaba limpiando su armadura, no le gustaba que estuviera sucia, mientras limpiaba pensaba en Sonic, solo en Sonic.

Sonic: *suspiro* [ok tu puedes, solo entra y habla con el]

Sonic se armó de valor y entro al cuarto de Lancelot sin previo aviso y ahí estaba puliendo su armadura y con una mirada algo inocente, hechizan-te, con esos ojos rubí tan hermosos que tenía y con unos rayos de sol sobre su perfecto cuerpo, una escena muy tentadora para Sonic quien solo se le quedo mirando.

Lancelot: [e-él está en mi... habitación, que hace aquí?]… majestad?

Sonic: [maldición esta sin su armadura] Lancelot yo... solo vine para conversar contigo.

Lancelot: t-tome asiento.

Sonic se sentó en la cama de Lancelot y es a su costado aun sin su armadura y con un leve sonrojo.

Sonic: Lancelot yo me quiero disculpar por... por lo de ayer

Lancelot: no fue nada majestad.

Sonic: Sonic, por favor llama me Sonic...

Lancelot: majes, dijo, Sonic... yo .-jira su cabeza algo apenado por lo que estaba a punto de decir-. yo... te amo...

Esa última palabra se escuchó por toda la habitación como un eco Lancelot no se atrevía a mirar a Sonic a la cara estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

Sonic: Lancelot...

Este voltea a verlo o lo tomo de sorpresa dándole Sonic un beso a Lancelot ambos se echaron en la cama, Sonic arriba y Lancelot debajo seguían besándose sin dejar de separarse hasta que lo hicieron por falta de aire. Lancelot tenía la respiración agitada Sonic esperando a que la respiración de Lancelot se estabilizara este le comenzó a lamer y a morder su cuello haciendo que este gimiera.

Lancelot: ahh... Sonic... ahh...

Sonic volvió a besar a Lancelot mientras una mano le acariciaba el mechón blanco de su pecho y con la otra acarician su pierna Lancelot seguía gimiendo.

Sonic dejo de besarle para lamer-le todo el cuerpo, cada vez le se acercaba más a su entrepierna lamiendo lo más lento que posible excitando más a Lancelot.

?: Sir Lancelot, ya estáis despierto.

Esa voz que interrumpía todo quiso abrir la puerta pero no puedo puesto que Lancelot se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta (por suerte no se le había parado aun xD) lo suficiente para que no viera a Sonic que estaba sentado en la cama molesto.

Lancelot: si Gabriela, estoy limpiando mi armadura.

Gabriela: siento molestarlo pero ya es hora de desayunar.

Lancelot: gracias voy dentro de un rato.

Lancelot cerró la puerta y el ambiente era muy silencioso.

Sonic: -algo sonrojado pero molesto-. bueno... yo me voy, te veo en el desayuno .-comino hacia la puerta y salió sin que nadie le viera-.

Lancelot se quedó en su cuarto sonrojado por lo que había pasado, le confeso su amor por él, casi hicieron el amor y... le hubiera gustado si así fuera. Lancelot agito su cabeza para volver en sí, termino de limpiar su armadura hasta que esté bien limpia y se fue al comedor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sonic pensamiento: que pesada la sirvienta, mmm... y me quede con la ganas... maldición, bueno a ver si en algún momento recupero el tiempo perdido .-camino a su habitación-.

Sonic ve la gran puerta de su aposento y a Laurenea junto a ella.

Laurenea: y como le fue con Sir Lancelot majestad?

Sonic: *suspira* me fue bien...

Laurenea: usted quiere a Sir Lancelot verdad majestad?

Sonic: -con la mirada baja-. si... -con un tono algo avergonzado-

Laurenea: jejeje... si usted le quiere y el a usted, todo saldrá bien

Sonic: gracias

Elizabeth: -iba corriendo con un pequeño cofre en mano-. majestad!

Sonic: Elizabeth, que haces aquí tan temprano?

Elizabeth: vine por lo de ayer

Sonic: en ese caso entra... tú también Laurenea.

Ya dentro Sonic se sentó en la cama, Laurenea estaba parada junto a la puerta y Elizabeth estaba sentada en unos de los sofás con el cofre en mano.

Elizabeth: eh terminado majestad .-abre el cofre y saco un manto nuevo del mismo color que el anterior (rojo) pero más pequeño acorde al tamaño de Sonic-. pruébese-lo

Sonic se paró y con la ayuda de Laurenea se puso el manto, era perfecto justo a su medida y no le pesaba como en anterior. Este le dio las gracias dándole la mano para estrecharla ella la estrecho y solo una risilla pero hay algo que resulto extraño en ella, Sonic pudo notar unas ligeras ojeras en su rostro.

Sonic: Elizabeth... has estado toda la noche haciendo el manto para mí?

Elizabeth: si su majestad, lo necesita llevar puesto y no podíais estar todo el día con ese manto tan grande arrastrándolo por todo en castillo.

Sonic: gracias por el gesto pero no vuelvas a hacer eso es malo tomate tu tiempo.

Elizabeth: gracias majestad, lo tomare en cuenta.

Laurenea: majestad... es hora del desayuno.

Sonic: a si... gracias.

Sonic salió de su aposento yendo directamente al comedor para desayunar llego y se encontró con todos sus caballero sentados esperándolo, este entro y los saludo estaba de un buen humor.

Lancelot noto el buen humor de Sonic y sonrió por la carismática sonrisa de su "amante", los otros dos caballeros también notaron el buen humor de Sonic pero también el de Lancelot.

Terminando el desayuno Lancelot fue al aposento de Galahad estaba contento y quería contarle lo que le paso claro que no le contaría esa parte intima. Cuando llego a la puerta las dos sirvientas notaron el buen humor de Lancelot.

M y T: buenos días Sir Lancelot

Lancelot: bueno días señoritas

Thalia: mm... parece que estáis de buen humor...

Mía: por qué será?

Lancelot: como siempre os eh dicho, no les incumbe .-dijo con una sonrisa-. ahora... me dan permiso?

M y T: ja,ja muy gracioso .-dijeron mientras le daban pase-.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nada pues cuídense y les deseo lo mejor**

**bye, bye~ **


	5. Te amo

**tiempo largo -.-**

**después**** de que mi mente retrasada pensara en algo por fin pude subir este cap \n.n/**

**disfruten **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**"Te amo"**

Lancelot entra a la habitación y ve que Galahad seguía dormido este se sentó a su costado y empezó a empujarle suavemente el brazo pero este no se movía, sabía que Galahad tenía el sueño pesado así que lo movió más fuerte pero este seguía sin despertar Lancelot entro en pánico tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiendo lo más fuerte que podía mientras gritaba su nombre repentinas veces.

Lancelot: GALAHAD! POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! GALAHAD! GALAHAD!

Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que las sirvientas entraron al acto y fueron a sujetar a Lancelot quien no pida dejar de sacudir el cuerpo. Las sirvientas sujetaban los brazos de Lancelot pero este no dejaba de agitar al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, después de tanto esfuerzo lograron separarlo del cadáver.

Lancelot trataba de liberarse, estaba desesperado, las sirvientas traban de no soltarlo pero este era más fuerte que ellas.

Thalía: Sir Lancelot tranquilo!

Mía: ya es tarde no puede hacer nada!

Lancelot: NO! EL ESTA VIVO! SUÉLTENME... SUÉLTENME!

De un momento a otro Lancelot se liberó y volvió a coger el cadáver agitándolo más fuerte.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Gawain: será mejor ir a visitar a Galahad, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo.- se dijo para sí mismo-

Gawain caminaba junto a Percival, ella también quería ir a verlo y no quería ir sola pero a unos metros escucharon los gritos desesperados de Lancelot fueron corriendo y se encontraron con una escena desgarradora para ambos caballeros. Veían como Lancelot sacudía al cadáver de Galahad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y a las dos sirvientas tratando de calmarlo, Percival solo se limitó a llorar por la gran perdida, mientras Gawain iba donde Lancelot para que él lo pudiera calmar.

Lancelot: GALAHAD! GALAHAD! DESPIERTA! POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, DESPIERTA!

Gawain: Lancelot ya déjalo!

Lancelot: NO, EL ESTA VIVO!

Gawain: ESTA MUERTO, DEJA QUE DESCASE EN PAZ!

Lancelot suelta el cuerpo de Galahad y cae en la cama lo que hizo que estallara en llanto con ambas manos en su rostro mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Gawain puso su mano en sima de su hombre, Lancelot volteo y lo abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba, cosa que Gawain no dudo en hacer. (ósea Gawain también soltó algunas lágrimas)

Lancelot pudo ver a Percival quien estaba en la entrada de la puerta llorando, este se separó de Gawain molesto pero aún seguía llorando.

Lancelot: que haces aquí?

Percival: ... -no respondía puesto que seguía llorando-

Lancelot: VETE! TU NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ, QUE ESPERAS? VETE! LARGO!

Gawain: Lancelot ella también tiene el derecho de estar aquí, es su amiga

Lancelot: NO, NO LO ES!

Percival: SI LO SOY! -sale corriendo-

Gawain: escúchame, ella ha sido su ex-novia y quieres o no es también su amiga, crees que a Galahad le hubiera gustado que le hablaras así!?

Lancelot no respondió y solo se puso a llorar, ambas sirvientas que estaban observando todo también soltaron algunas lágrimas y salieron del cuarto para pasarla la voz y entrara a todo el personal la perdida de Sir Lancelot. Gawain y Lancelot salieron del ya ex-aposento de Galahad y se fueron al jardín real mientras otros sirvientes fue retirando en cuerpo del aposento.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic estaba en su aposento, estaba aburrido y quiso ver aquel jardín tan hermoso que estaba frente a él. Se fue hacia el balcón y contemplo el hermoso jardín sintiendo la refrescante brisa pero todo eso se fue cuando vio a Gawain abrazando a Lancelot -"que hace el abrasando a Lancelot, él es mío "- se dijo así mismo estaba muy celoso, seguía pensando hasta que le interrumpieron cuando alguien toco su puerta.

Sonic: quién?

Laurenea: soy yo majestad, es urgente

Sonic abrió la puerta algo serio, pero se quedó extrañado al ver la triste expresión de Laurenea en su rostro.

Sonic: que ha pasado?

Laurenea: es una noticia muy penosa majestad, Galahad... ha fallecido

Sonic se quedó en shok, no podía creer lo que le había dicho pero al ver la seriedad de la sirvienta supo que le decía la verdad. Sonic reacciono y pensó en lo que había visto antes, en el momento en que Lancelot más lo necesitaba él no estaba ahí para consolarlo. Sonic salió corriendo hacía el jardín.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Gawain: ya estas mejor?

Lancelot: algo... aun no puedo creer que se haya ido .-miraba al suelo con una mirada perdida-.

Gawain: sé que es difícil para ti pero...-lo coge de la cintura apegando lo a su cuerpo-.

Lancelot se sonrojo al estar tan cerca de Gawain y sentir su respiración.

Gawain: no quiero verte así de triste... Lancelot .-le dio un beso-.

Este beso fue largo pero a Lancelot no le gusto, era diferente no sentía la misma pasión que sentía cuando beso a Sonic. Lancelot no quiso seguir con el beso y lo empujo separándose de Gawain pero sintió que los observaban y cuando volteo...

Lancelot: Sonic…

Sonic se quedó parado mirando con odio a Gawain quien se asustó un poco por la mirada tan seria y llena de odio que Sonic le daba. Sonic agacho su cabeza, dio media vuelta yéndose corriendo sin decir nada. Lancelot quería ir con Sonic, quería seguirlo pero Gawain un lo tenía de la cintura.

Lancelot: Soltadme

Gawain: Lancelot...

Lancelot: suéltame!

Gawain suelta a Lancelot y este se va corriendo hacia el aposento de Sonic, mientras Lancelot corría se sentía culpable.

**Sonic'sPOV**

Estaba corriendo hacia el jardín, uno... para consolar a Lancelot y dos... para que Gawain no se interpusiera entre nosotros, sabía que a él también le gustaba Lancelot lo note en su forma de míralo, me acercaba caminando cuando los vi a los dos besarse. Me llene de ira pero más de sufrimiento, sentía como se me rompía el corazón al ver al ser que más amaba besarse con otra persona que no fuera yo, eso basto para decirme que era el fin, Lancelot volteo a mirarme pero para que verlo? el ya no era mío, solo me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto con el corazón destrozado. Como es que me pudo hacer eso? yo lo amo, sabe lo que siento por él, incluso el me lo dijo ahora en la mañana o era solo para jugar conmigo, sea como sea descubrí a quien ama realmente y ese... no era yo.

**End Sonic's POV**

Lancelot seguí corriendo hasta que llego al aposento de Sonic, este tocaba la puerta desesperado para poder conversar con él, decirle que todo era un mal entendido pero Sonic no le abría la puerta.

Lancelot: Sonic, por favor... ábreme la puerta Sonic: ...

Lancelot: os juro que fue un mal entendido, por favor... Sonic, ábreme. Todo era en vano por más que Lancelot tocaba la puerta Sonic no respondía hasta que esté la abrió y pudo ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban los cuales siempre estaban llenos de alegría, de amabilidad y amor… ahora estaban llenos de tristeza y odio.

Sonic: ahora que quieres?

Sonic: quieres ridiculizarme de nuevo?

Lancelot: no Sonic, todo fue un mal entendi

Sonic: -le interrumpe- mal entendido? si... si lo fue, como pude ser tan tonto en pesar que tú me amabas, ahora veo todo, tu amas a Gawain no a mí... -giro su cabeza a otro lado-

Lancelot: no es así.. yo te amo a ti, Gawain me beso a mi yo no quería... Sonic yo te amo a ti, te lo dije en la mañana, te amo... -soltaba algunas lágrimas al ver que Sonic no le dirigía la mirada-. Sonic... yo te amo...

Sonic: ... si en verdad me amas, se mío Lancelot...

Lancelot: q-que?

Sonic: si dices la verdad y me amas... se mío Sonic lo mira serio y abre aún más la puerta como diciendo "entra", esa era la única oportunidad de Lancelot y tenía que hacerlo o perdería a quien amaba. Lancelot asintió procediendo a entrar Sonic cierra la puerta Lancelot se sentó en la cama de Sonic y este se acercó a él sentándose a su costado.

Lancelot: -sonrojado- Sonic... tengo miedo...

Sonic se acerca a Lancelot y le susurra suavemente.

Sonic: no te preocupes, lo disfrutaras Sonic le quita su armadura a Lancelot dejándolo "desnudo". (Si se puede decir así, ya saben solo se visten con zapatos, guantes y otros accesorios en este caso la armadura de Lancelot)

Sonic se pone sobre el pudiendo tener una excelente vista del cuerpo de Lancelot quien lo miraba sonrojado al tener a su rey en sima Sonic le dio un beso largo y dulce a Lancelot mientras con una mano acariciaba su suave pecho blanco. Lancelot se limitaba a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras sentía como Sonic le besaba su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, saboreando sus orejas sentía que la mano de Sonic pasaba de su pecho a su entrepierna masajeándola suavemente esas manos lo volvía loco parecía que solo nació para sentir ese placer que le fue otorgado por su rey al cual amaba.

Lancelot: aah… S-Sonic

Sonic: Te gusta?

Lancelot: s-si… no pares

Sonic bajo hasta el abdomen de Lancelot empezando a lamer lentamente hacia abajo escuchando los gemidos de Lancelot hasta que finalmente termino por lamer su entrepierna intensificando los gemidos del caballero hasta esperar a que saliera su excitado miembro.

Sonic: -envuelve el miembro de Lancelot con su mano-. esto te va a gustar

Sonic empezó a masturba a Lancelot mientras besaba su cuello y escuchaba sus los gemidos de su caballero quien se aferraba a las sabanas por el placer que esa mano tan traviesa le hacia sentir.

Lancelot: aahh!… aah..

Cada vez Sonic aumentaba más el ritmo hasta que Lancelot se corrió en su mano pero ahí no acabaría la cosa así que bajo hasta su entrepierna y empezó a lamer lo y chuparlo con todo el tiempo del mundo alzando la mirada solo para ver el rostro sonrojado y lleno de placer de Lancelot para que después este le devolviera el favor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La sirvienta andaba por las afueras del castillo solo para encontrarse con alguien cuando unas manos la tomaron por atrás llevándosela a otro lado trataba de grita y forcejeaba hasta que la soltaron y volteo a ver a la persona que la jalo.

Zoro: tranquila soy yo... jejeje

Laurenea: si serás idiota, no me vuelvas asustar así

Zoro: Hector esta impaciente, sabéis algo sobre ese tal rey?

Laurenea: de Sonic? mmm... es muy difícil acercarse a el pero

Zoro: -le interrumpe- pero habéis conseguiste algo? su debilidad? algo que aprecie mucho?

Laurenea: bueno mi tarea no fue inútil después de todo .-soltó un sonrisa-.

Zoro: habla y no me dejéis con las dudas

Laurenea: Sonic tiene unos gustos muy peculiares, lo que mas quiere esta en este momento con el.

Zoro: una doncella?

Laurenea: no, se enamoro de Sir Lancelot.

Zoro: estáis diciendo locuras, como puede ser eso posible? -estaba sorprendido con el simple hecho de saber que le gustaba un hombre-.

Laurenea: es en serio, el le ama y creo que es capas de todo por el.

Zoro: si es cierto tenemos algo que usar contra el, después de todo no tendré que matarte, mmm... que pena.

Laurenea: q-que? matarme?

Zoro: Hector me dijo que si no conseguías algo útil que os matara pero bueno ese no es mi trabajo...

Mephisto: es el mio .-aparece entre las sombras con una cadena y arrastrando de ella un hacha enorme, con una armadura color plata algo raspada, y con una mirada aterradora, se podía ver uno de sus dos ojos era de un tono verde reptil algo aterrador de ver y mas de cerca-.

Laurenea: no, no lo hagas... h-habéis dicho que si conseguía algo no me matarías.

Mephisto: es cierto, pero lo que conseguiste es algo minúsculo y yo no quiero eso.

Mephisto levanto su cadena levantando también la enorme hacha de fierro decapitando de un solo golpe a la ex-espía y sirvienta.

Zoro: que hacemos con ella?

Mephisto: déjala aquí, que lo tomen como advertencia.

Zoro: dicen que el hermano de Sir Lancelot ha muerto

Mephisto: jejeje... eso nos da más ventaja.

Zoro: ya vayámonos o nos descubren.

Mephisto: adelantaros, yo iré en unos momentos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sonic y Lancelot estaba en el aposento real aun exhaustos por la lamidas que se dieron pero mas exhausto estaba Lancelot quien recibió mas. Sonic se posiciona en sima de Lancelot y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Sonic: vayámonos a bañar

Lancelot: e-esta bien

Lancelot fue detrás de Sonic llegando a un baño enorme, esa bañera era diferente a la que tenia en su aposento era como una piscina en su propio baño Sonic estaba ya metido en lo que parecía una piscina y al escuchar que Sonic lo llamaba no dudo en sentarse junto a el. Terminado ese lujurien te baño ambos fue al jardín real (después del almuerzo claro) y pasearon por el agarrados de la mano pero sin que nadie los vea Sonic estaba a punto de darle un beso a Lancelot sin que se diera cuenta cuando los interrumpieron.

Gabriela: Sir Lancelot! -corría hacia ellos la sirvienta-

Lancelot: Gabriela? que hacéis aquí?

Gabriela: buenas su majestad .-hace una reverencia ante Sonic-. Sir Lancelot es urgente que venga.

Lancelot: a pasado algo?

Gabriela: es Mephisto ah vuelto –decía asustada y mas al pronunciar el nombre del ser oscuro-

Lancelot: Mephisto?

Sonic: alto! quien es Mephisto?

Lancelot: majestad quédese aquí, no debéis salir para nada.

Sonic: no, como su rey debo de defender a Avalon.

De camino a las grandes puertas del castillo se encontraron con Gawain y Percival quienes también habían sido avisados por otros sirvientes. Uno de los sirvientes le entrego a Sonic Excalibur este noto algo extraño al no ver a Laurenea pero supuso que estaría bien.

Llegando a las grandes puertas…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**que tal, les gusto?  
creo que es un poco corto verdad? **

**cuídense**

**bye, bye**


End file.
